Gratitude
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Juudai x Johan/Johan x Juudai, Soulshipping & Spiritshipping (GX)] Juudai has a lot to be grateful to Yubel for. Not the least of which is Johan Andersen.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations involved herein and am making no profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** All Thanks To You  
**Romance:** Juudai x Johan and some Juudai x Yubel, and if you want to think of it that way, Yubel x Juudai x Johan.  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the end of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

Juudai could never count everything that he was grateful to Yubel for. She had forgiven him for his forgetting of his promise, had been open hearted enough once they had merged to accept that while he did love her, he also now loved other people, and most of all…she had given him his first real glimpse of what Johan Andersen looked like underneath his modified Obelisk Blue uniform.

It was a sight that very few had ever seen, and it glistened in the back of Juudai's mind like a bright star, something to be cherished and viewed at every opportunity. Unfortunately, his opportunities were limited. He spent most of his time wandering here, there, and everywhere, doing what he could to help other people form tight bonds with their cards, develop their own gift of speaking with duel spirits, and just in general helping where he could.

But at the moment, he was in between jobs, as it were. He lay near a trickling stream, staring up at the bright blue sky overhead. Hane Kuriboh was cuddled up next to him and Yubel was perched on a rock nearby, both of them quiet. He wasn't sure where Daitoukuji was at the moment, other than probably inside of Pharaoh, which was usually where he was when Juudai couldn't see him.

So, at the moment, he was as alone as he could ever be. He kept on staring at the sky, his thoughts sort of drifting and content. And as usually happened when he was like this, they drifted towards Johan.

"Yubel," he asked thoughtfully, knowing that she would at once be paying attention to him. "That outfit you had Johan wearing when you were in his body…where'd you get the idea for it?"

She laughed briefly, leaning over to ruffle his hair some. "From him, Juudai."

Well, _that_ wasn't what Juudai had been expecting. He sat himself up some and turned to look at her. "Huh?"

"It was in his mind when I took on his body." After seven years, Juudai and Yubel both had found they could speak of what had happened much more casually than they could have when it had first happened. Time did heal many wounds, after all. "I knew that I wanted something to catch your attention and to prove that I would do anything for your love. It was an outfit that he had designed in his imagination. He never thought of it being a possibility to have."

"Oh." Juudai thought about that. He wasn't sure what it meant, or even if it could mean anything. Except…he thought he might want to talk to Johan about it. After seven years of intermittent calls and e-mails, something had been growing between them. Juudai wasn't sure what to call it. He did keep in touch with Johan more than he did with anyone else.

"Go see him." Yubel whispered softly, pulling him close to her. There was no jealousy there. She had no more need for it. No matter what else he did, _they_ would always be together. That mattered more than anything else ever had or ever would.

Juudai only thought about it for a moment or two before he got up. "I'm going to go see Johan!" He had everything that he needed gathered up in under five minutes, then headed towards the nearest shadow. There were quite a few perks that came with being who he was, and what he was about to do was one of them.

The moment that he passed into the shadows, he could feel them holding him, caressing him gently in their embrace, and he smiled. The shadows, the darkness, would always know him and support him. He could feel Yubel even more strongly here, and his other monsters too, no matter their type. He didn't pause, though. He could have; he wasn't on anything that resembled a schedule. But he wanted to see Johan too much to do anything that would eat up too much more time.

When the shadows parted, he was standing about twenty feet away from a small house nestled next to a broad lake. There was a neat little car parked in the driveway, and there was a light on inside. Juudai stood where he was to watch for a moment or two, suspecting, hoping, dreaming, wishing…

"Juudai." The voice came, warm with greetings, even before the door opened, and Johan Andersen stepped outside. He had grown another couple of inches since they'd first met, and he looked in fantastic health.

"Johan!" Juudai very seldom had anything that resembled dignity, so he abandoned what little he did have, and dropped his bag to virtually pounce the young man. He vaguely heard a grumble or two from Pharaoh, but he knew the tubby cat would be fine. What mattered now was getting his arms around Johan. He hugged him as hard as he could, almost not quite able to believe that he was actually feeling him in his arms.

When they pulled apart, it wasn't by very much. Over the years, as each visit had occurred, touching had grown more and more frequent. Johan himself was a very physical person. Juudai had noticed that within the first couple of days of meeting him. And by now, feeling those gentle fingers touch his own was as natural as it could be. To _not_ feel it when they were together was simply wrong.

"Come on, let's get your stuff inside. I had a feeling you'd be by today, so I made some of your favorites." Johan grinned as he slid an arm around Juudai's waist, just as he had when they were kids. "Yes, I made fried shrimp."

"Great!" Juudai's stomach rumbled at the thought of his favorite food. It had been a while since he'd been able to find a place that served it. With as much as he traveled, cooking for himself was mostly the only option, since he had never really acquired a taste for fast food. And sadly, fried shrimp was something that he just couldn't cook, no matter how much of it that he ate.

Juudai wanted to talk to Johan about that outfit and what Yubel had said, but with the prospect of dinner ahead of him, he was quite willing to hold off for a little while. Johan did more than feed him; he got Juudai updated on everything that their friends and acquaintances had been doing since the last time Juudai had had a chance to get in touch with any of them.

"I'd say I wouldn't have expected that, but given that it's Fubuki, there's not a lot that I don't expect." Juudai laughed after hearing about the showman duelist's latest exploit. He stretched some, his stomach pleasantly full. "Thanks, Johan."

Johan only smiled briefly at him. "My pleasure." He leaned back in the comfortable chair he'd been in since they were done with dinner. Juudai had troubles keeping his eyes off of him, and couldn't think of any reason why he should even have to. Johan lived by himself, far from any neighbors, and there was very little that would or could disturb either of them.

Juudai wasn't sure what else to say, until he saw Johan wincing slightly as he moved. "Johan? Are you all right?" Seeing that reminded him that there were other moments in that evening when he'd seen Johan look just a little uncomfortable when he moved.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Johan shrugged a little. "It's just a few cramps. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Juudai frowned briefly before a idea hit. "Hey, maybe I could give you a massage or something? I'm not really good at it, but I did work for about a month at a massage parlor, sweeping up."

For a moment, he wasn't too certain of just how Johan would respond. Then the teal-haired young man smiled, that warm and lovely smile that always took Juudai's breath away, and had even before he had any idea of why it did. "All right." The trust implicit in those shimmering green eyes sent Juudai's stomach churning in the most pleasant of ways.

"You should probably stretch out somewhere," Juudai said as he got up, thinking about what he'd seen at the massage parlor. He wasn't formally trained, of course, but he didn't think he would need to be, just to rub some of the kinks out of Johan's muscles. He'd be very, very careful. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt Johan in any kind of a way.

Johan didn't say anything at first, but there was something of a smile hovering about his lips. "Right. I think the bed would be the best place." He shot a look at Juudai, who grinned right back at him. He hadn't been thinking anything quite like that…or at least he hadn't been until Johan looked at him like that and said that. Now the ideas were starting to pool around and seep into the corners of his mind, and he liked how some of them looked. If Johan were willing…

Johan's bed was wide and soft, more than large enough for two and quite probably three. Juudai had seen beds like this before, but seeing Johan's sent a pleasant kind of shiver down his spine. It wasn't so much the fact that it was a bed, but the fact it was _Johan's_ bed that did it. That indefinable scent that just said _Johan Andersen_ was all throughout the room. Juudai thought he heard Yubel chuckling in the back of his mind, but when he turned a bit more of his attention towards her, she only indicated that he should be watching Johan right now.

And since when he turned towards the other, Johan was taking his shirt off, Juudai found it quite easy to comply with that. He mentally gulped; he'd always known that Johan was well muscled underneath his shirt. He'd seen it in that outfit, which had started this whole trip. But it was one thing to know about it when you were seventeen and caught up in life and death struggles to save every known and unknown world…

And it was something else entirely to be twenty-four and see a fully mature young man whom you happened to be desperately in love with his shirt off in front of you. There was only one word, immature as it was, that crossed Juudai's mind just then.

_Yum._

Johan settled down on the bed, and Juudai managed to get together enough sense to sit behind him. He rubbed his hands some, as nervous as he could, and as he had never been before in any kind of a duel. He wished he _was_ dueling someone now, caught up in some struggle to save all the worlds. That was a situation that he knew how to handle. This was a bit more new and unnerving.

He took in another breath, then laid his hands on Johan's shoulders. His skin was warm to the touch, though thinking about it, Juudai knew that he shouldn't have been very surprised by that. He could feel how tense Johan was as well, and as his hands moved across those broad shoulders, the other shivered briefly.

"Are you all right?" It was hard for him to keep up with the seasons sometimes, since he wandered so much, but he didn't think it should be too cold. Johan first shook his head, then nodded.

"I'm fine. Go on." Johan turned his head just enough so Juudai could see him smile and nod, reassuring him enough so he could start to trace his fingers across that warm skin once again.

That delicious Johan-scent was even more evident now that he was this close to him. Juudai didn't know if it were cologne or what. Nor did it make that much of a difference. He started to press his hands more and more against Johan's muscles, finding those knots of tension and stress and doing what he could to work them loose.

If Juudai had ever had any idea of how good it would feel to touch Johan's skin like this, to feel the rich play of the muscles and tendons underneath the skin, he would have tried to find a way to do this much, much sooner. As it was, he did what he could to make up for lost time right now. He ran his hands gently but firmly over some of the same areas, not just checking to see how relaxed Johan was, but just to enjoy the feeling of being this close to Johan. The other wasn't objecting at all, so Juudai kept on doing it.

"Johan…" Juudai tried to find something to say, wanting to both prolong what was going on and delay what he felt was coming. Not that he didn't want to. But he wanted to take his time. And most of all, he wanted Johan to be completely relaxed and ready. "I was talking to Yubel earlier, and she said…well…" Suddenly mentioning that wasn't quite as easy as he had thought it would be. But he didn't want to just leave it hanging. Johan didn't say anything, but Juudai could tell he was listening anyway, and probably wanting to know what else he had to say.

He swallowed again and kept on, Yubel's support solid in the back of his mind: along with her humor. "She said that she got the idea for that outfit…you know the one…from _you_."

Juudai wasn't sure of what else to say after that, so he offered a weak sort of grin and shut up, waiting to see what Johan had to say about that, even as he kept on massaging. Johan himself was quiet for a while before he finally spoke.

"She's right. It was something I'd thought about off and on for a while. It wasn't anything I ever really thought about having."

Juudai wasn't always the most observant person, but his perceptions had sharpened over the years, and this _was_ Johan, someone he watched almost as a matter of course. So he noticed the quick glance that the Gem Beast duelist shot towards the closet. It was so brief that almost no one else would have noticed it. He blinked a few times, then something clicked into place in his mind. "You've still got it, don't you?"

The sudden deep flush across Johan's cheeks, something he'd never expected to see, told him what the answer was. Juudai blinked a few times, then slowly smiled. "I don't suppose you'd…"

"Not right now." Johan replied firmly. "I don't really feel like putting anything on."

It took Juudai a moment or two to get his head wrapped around what Johan had just said, and he blushed just as deeply as Johan himself had. "Oh. Um. All right." If it hadn't been for several lessons by Fubuki, imprinted on him when the older man had found out just how inadequate Juudai's sexual education really was, he might not have even realized just what Johan had meant. Juudai decided he'd send Fubuki some kind of nice thank you for that.

He kept on massaging, but now it was beginning to be more for the feel of Johan underneath his hands than anything else. The teal-haired man was as relaxed as Juudai could get him right now, even after that little conversation, and Juudai just didn't know what else to do.

"Juudai," Johan whispered softly. Juudai nodded slightly in answer, but kept his hands going over and over. What Johan might have said after that was lost in a sudden gasp as Juudai's fingers crossed an area that they hadn't reached before, and Johan arched his back, groaning in definite pleasure. "Juudai…do that again!"

Juudai didn't have to be told twice. When he touched it a second time, Johan made an even more incomprehensible noise and leaned backwards into the touch. Juudai could see his face now, and those light green eyes all but glittered in the light, full of emotions that Juudai had only begun to recognize as ones that he himself shared. He leaned down a little as well and before he had ever thought about doing otherwise, brushed his lips softly and gently across Johan's. Butterflies could have, and probably had, kissed with more force, but there was no way that there could have been more passion between two people.

If what he acquired from that kiss had been the very breath of life itself, Juudai couldn't have wanted the taste more. They parted for less than a full five seconds before he went back again, wanting more and more, his entire body aching for more of Johan, in ways he'd only heard of and had never bothered to explore for himself.

Johan apparently felt the same way, since he sucked at Juudai's lips, and turned over enough so they could be in one another's arms as they kept on kissing. Juudai couldn't breath, nor did he really think that he needed to, not so long as Johan was there. He could also feel Yubel there, running her fingers casually through his hair. The feeling didn't detract at all from what was going on with Johan. Indeed, it only made everything better, more complete.

Juudai moved around, tugging Johan with him, and pinned him onto the bed, grinning a little as he did. "You look good like this," he teased, leaning forward to kiss Johan again. Johan reached up to play briefly with Juudai's hair, his eyes focusing behind Juudai for a moment. Juudai suspected he knew who Johan was looking at, and focused behind himself for a moment. Yes, Yubel's familiar presence was there, watching over him as always.

"Continue," she whispered, brushing her hand past his cheek. As always, she wanted only what would make him happy, and if being with Johan did that, then she would support it all the way. Juudai smiled briefly, sending a wash of that special love he had only for her to her through their shared souls, then returned his attention to Johan. He nipped softly at those sweet lips, then began to kiss down him. He was not at all surprised to find that Johan's chest was every bit as muscled and delicious as his back and shoulders were.

Somehow, however, he _was_ a little surprised to find that Johan still had his pants on. It shouldn't have, he felt, but it did anyway. But that just meant he got to dispose of them himself. He leaned in and licked at Johan's navel briefly, peeking up to see Johan clutching at the sheets as he did. As he started to do it again, he also began to work down those pants, leaving little kisses across every inch of exposed skin as he did.

If he had been younger, say in his teens, Juudai might have said something about how everything matched as he finally pulled the pants all the way off and saw what was underneath. Instead, he only smiled and reached to caress Johan's length carefully. Johan himself shivered, speech apparently beyond him just at the moment, but he did manage a warm smile in return, and a brief nod.

If Juudai had needed any more encouragement, that would have done it. He brushed his fingers across the twitching member once again, curious to see just what he could make it do. He'd entertained himself with himself, to put it one way, more than once, and Yubel had given some fairly good advice, and helped in what way that she could, but this was his first time doing this with someone else, much less with _Johan_. He had no idea of if Johan had ever been with anyone else before, but that didn't quite matter at the moment. Not when he could feel Johan like this, and see the love and lust boiling up in those lovely eyes.

Over and over he worked his fingers, sometimes faster, sometimes slower, varying the pressure, everything that he'd ever tried on himself that he had enjoyed he know experimented with on Johan. From the noises the other was making, it was all working, too. Juudai was so intent on just what he was doing that he virtually missed the signs that Johan had reached his ultimate height of pleasure, until the other man's hips bucked upwards and he orgasmed, crying out something unpronounceable as he did.

Juudai grinned a little, unable to hide the pride at his achievement, as well as unwilling to. He himself was getting quite as aroused as Johan had been, just from watching what had happened. He considered what else could be done and how to do it…and a very, very wicked idea crossed his mind. He only entertained it briefly, but that was all that was necessary before he made up his mind. He worked his way up so he was curled next to Johan and ran his fingers down the other man's chest briefly, liking the feel of Johan's skin under his touch. He could have kept on doing that for ages, if Yubel hadn't nudged him briefly to remind him of what else was going on. He grinned some, then touched Johan's chin lightly in order to get his attention, since the other had closed his eyes once the spasms of pleasure had eased off. "Johan."

"Mmm?" Johan opened one eye, then the other, blinking until he focused on Juudai. "What?"

"I've got an idea for something fun." Juudai leaned in more closely and whispered what he was thinking into Johan's ear. It took a little time to explain it all thoroughly, and he threw in another idea that had just occurred to him before he was finished. Johan's eyes widened the more he talked, then he smiled a little.

"If you think you can do it," he agreed. Juudai only grinned back at him. He didn't think that he could. He _knew_ that he could. Johan got himself comfortable, then raised his arms over his head, twining his wrists about one another, and waited.

Juudai looked at that for a moment, then began to concentrate as hard as he could, placing both of his own hands on the headboard, one on each side of Johan's own hands. For a few moments, no one else could have seen anything happening. Then, a band of solid darkness appeared, arcing between his hands, covering Johan's wrists firmly but gently. When he pulled back, the shadows stayed, binding Johan's arms above his head.

Johan tugged at the restraints a little, and grinned when they gave just enough he couldn't hurt himself, but still remained tight enough to keep him where he was. Juudai thought that his light eyes had darkened a little more, but in a very pleased way, something that Juudai himself found amazingly sexy.

That was only the beginning of what he had in mind, though. He moved downward again and kissed Johan, enjoying the feeling of their lips together. Then he placed one hand over Johan's eyes carefully. "Are you sure?" he asked again, wanting to be absolutely positive that Johan was fine with this. He'd never used his powers like this before, but he had vague recollections now and then about how to do it. He thought it might have been from his past life, but all the details escaped him.

Not that it mattered very much. He waited for Johan's reply, and smiled at the firm nod. "I'm sure, Juudai. I trust you."

Despite all the years that had gone by, to know that after what he'd done, Johan of all people _could_ and _did_ trust him made Juudai even more determined never to do anything to violate that trust again. He concentrated again, and when he lifted his hand, there was a black band, with something of the feel of silk to it if someone had touched it, across Johan's eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing." Johan confirmed. There was no fear at all in his voice, just the intense trust that he had in Juudai, laced with even softer, more romantic feelings as well. Juudai leaned forward and kissed him again, wanting to say with his actions what he had never been all that good at saying with words. "Oh. Juudai. Check the nightstand over there. I think Fubuki left a few things the last time he was here that we could use now." He indicated which one with a jerk of his chin, and Juudai squirmed over the bed to find out what was in there.

He yanked the drawer open and peered into it curiously, grinning as he realized what it was. "Do you have a preference?" Juudai looked at the various tubes again. Boy, Fubuki loved variety! He counted five different types before he looked over his shoulder at Johan, waiting for the answer.

"I think there's some mint flavored in there. Want to try that?" Johan turned his head towards Juudai, tilted slightly. Juudai looked back, skimming the various labels until he found the one that he wanted.

"There we go!" He pulled it out and arranged himself back between Johan's spread legs. "I haven't used this with another person before," he admitted, a faint hint of a blush across his cheeks. "Just…you know, personal stuff."

"That's all right." Johan reassured him. "It's not all that …difficult." From the way his lips twitched, he had been about to use an entirely different word there, and Juudai grinned. Things were getting very hard indeed, and that was all to the good.

Juudai got the tube open and squirted out a large amount on his hand, then got down to business getting the both of them ready for what was to come next. He took his time, moving as carefully and gently as he could to make sure that they were both as prepared as possibly.

Johan shivered pleasantly at the feeling, both of the lube and Juudai's hands touching him in the most intimate areas possible. There was also something deliciously exotic about not being able to see while all of this was going on. He could only imagine where those fingers and palms might touch next, and sometimes he was right and sometimes he was wrong, and he didn't care either way, as long as they kept on doing what felt so _good_!

He caught his breath at long last once Juudai was done. While this wasn't even close to his first time, it _was_ the first time with Juudai, and that in and of itself made it special. Fubuki and the others had taught him quite a bit, about the body and the heart, and he'd hardly believed that this visit would end up like this. Not that he was _complaining_. He wanted it like he wanted air or light.

"Ready?" Juudai whispered, his fingertips resting on Johan's hips. Johan took another deep breath. He could feel the presence of the Gem Beasts in his mind. They weren't out and about, but they were _aware_, as were the spirits in Juudai's deck. They couldn't see anything, but they were very aware of his emotional state, and all that he could sense back from them was joy at his pleasure. Some people might have been unnerved to have their family watching them in a moment this rare and special. Johan was glad they were there for him. He nodded slowly, bracing himself against the pillows. He was more than ready and had been for a while.

With the blindfold on, Johan could only try to guess at what was going to happen when. He was aware that Juudai was moving closer to him, then something brushed against him. He knew what it was right away, especially as Juudai began to slowly press inside of him. With all of the preparation, everything was smooth and easy, and he sighed deeply in pleasure as Juudai moved closer to him. He leaned himself up a little, just enough, and was pleased to find that he located Juudai's lips quite easily. He pressed a deep, heartfelt kiss there, and groaned as Juudai began to move a little, pressing inward and outward, over and over again.

Words to describe each motion, how Juudai felt inside of him like that, they simply did not exist in Johan's opinion at the moment. It wasn't that Juudai was especially skilled, because to be honest, he wasn't. It was the fact that it was Juudai who was doing this, that it was the two of them being together, that was what made it that wonderful. Johan moved against Juudai, subtly doing what he could do guide him so that they both enjoyed each moment more than the one before it. The restraints and blindfold made it even better, increasing everything with a sweet frisson of danger and trust mixed together. Not that he needed either, but Juudai had asked, and he liked doing things for Juudai. And he liked doing this _with_ Juudai.

As each moment passed, he could hear Juudai's cries of pleasure, and his own voice twined around Juudai's, as each of them climbed higher and higher towards that ultimate pinnacle of desire.

Growing nearer to that fulfillment, Johan found himself incredibly glad that he had built his home out here where virtually no one could hear anything that was going on. That was something of what went through his mind, at least. He wasn't exactly thinking in very specific terms like that at the moment. He wasn't even all that certain if he was thinking at all. Not that it mattered that much. He was there and Juudai was there and that was what was really and truly important. The blindfold still covered his eyes, but he didn't need to be able to see to wrap his arms around Juudai and hold him as close as he possibly could.

Juudai leaned in against him and dropped a few more kisses on Johan. He'd wondered what this was going to be like for the last couple of years, but he had never wanted to find out with anyone else. Maybe there was something of a romantic in him. But he curled up against Johan, playing lightly with his hair. He didn't want to ask if Johan had enjoyed himself. He thought he had some pretty strong evidence that he had. All he really wanted to do right now was just relax and let everything sink in. The few books he'd read, and a couple of Fubuki's lessons, had indicated that this was the afterglow, and he thought that word fit things pretty well. From the depths of his bones outward, he was almost convinced that he _was_ glowing. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply and happily.

Johan leaned against him as well, then brushed the tips of Juudai's fingers with his head in an attempt to get his attention. "Do you think that you could undo this?" he asked, gesturing as best he could to the restraints that held him against the headboard and the blindfold. Juudai blinked a few times, his mind not quite working completely yet. Then rational thought, at least as much as Juudai himself was ever rational, returned.

"Oh. Right." He placed one hand over Johan's eyes, just where the blindfold was, and managed to drag together enough focus so that when he took his hand away, it was gone. Johan blinked his eyes, refocusing them on what was around him even as Juudai reached up to release his wrists. Once that was done, he brought them down, amazed at the way they didn't even hurt. He'd tried a few things like this with Fubuki and with Edo, but as they'd had to make do with silk scarves and handcuffs, it hadn't been quite the same. Being touched by the Gentle Darkness was an experience like none other. He could get used to it, however. And he most certainly wanted the chance to get used to it, if Juudai were willing.

Johan hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time. There wasn't anything that he could think of that he'd rather be doing and no one he could think of that he'd rather be with at the moment. He caught himself yawning, but didn't think too much of it. Why shouldn't he be tired, after everything that had happened today? He didn't think it was even all that late. But it had been, all in all, a very full day.

Juudai was far more than relaxed at the moment. He was quite certain that he couldn't have moved another inch if the Light of Ruin itself had fallen through the ceiling and insisted on yet another duel to determine the fate of the cosmos. Luckily, that didn't appear to be happening any time soon, so he stayed where he was, snuggling into Johan and with Yubel warm and satisfied in the back of his mind. She was as happy as he was with the current situation, simply _because_ he was so happy about it. He could feel her against him, that peculiar shape that only she wore, and felt her clawed fingertips going through his hair. It was such a restful motion that he was surprised that he hadn't already fallen asleep from it, once it was added to everything else that had happened that day.

_This is all because of you,_ he murmured to her in the vaults of his mind. _All of this. I couldn't…wouldn't have…_ It was true, of course. Until he had learned of her and known of the missing part of his life, he'd never been slightly interested in anything romantic. But then she had come and Johan had come, and he had learned who and what he was, and of the vow he had made in the past. And with that vow's ultimate completion, he had been released to explore a part of himself that had lain subdued for longer than he cared to think about.

Yubel only stroked his hair a little more. _Your happiness is all that I want, Juudai._ There was nothing but truth there, and he smiled just to hear it. How many people were as lucky as he was, to have someone…_two_ some ones, really…who loved them as completely as he was loved by Yubel and Johan? He and Johan might've just made love for the first time tonight, but that didn't mean they hadn't loved each other before. This was a fulfillment, not a discovery. He leaned in closer to Johan, breathing in that faint scent that he'd noticed before. Running his own fingers across Johan's shoulders again, he was quite pleased to see that there wasn't any tension or knots like there had been when they'd first settled onto this bed.

"You look so relaxed," he murmured quietly, letting his breath blow softly across Johan's ear. "Are you going to need a massage again any time soon?"

"I don't know." Johan's voice was half-muddled with sleep at first, but it grew clearer as he spoke. "But if I do, I think I know who I'm going to go to." At Juudai's grin, Johan leaned back against him. "There is something I was wondering, though. It's kind of important, too."

Juudai tilted his head so he could try to get a better look at Johan's face. "What's that?" He couldn't think of anything that could make this moment better, but if Johan had some ideas, he was more than willing to listen.

Johan grinned teasingly towards him briefly before he answered. "Next time, _I'm_ going to be the one on top." There was a mixture of teasing and command in the voice, and Juudai found himself stiffening in more ways than one at the very thought of it. Sure, he'd managed to work his way through this pretty well, he thought, going on a combination of instinct for what might feel good and Fubuki's sex education lessons. But he knew that Johan had had other lovers, and that kind of experience appealed to him greatly. He grinned. He grinned quite a bit at the thought and leaned over to nip lightly at Johan's lips.

"So, what would you say if I told you that _I_ wanted to be tied up and blindfolded?"

Johan turned over so that they were facing each other and stared at him seriously, though his lips did twitch ever so slightly. "I'd say that I'd want to know if you want to be tied up with silk or handcuffs. I've got both. Though we might want to look into getting some different handcuffs. I'm pretty sure that you could break through those if you put your mind to it." He ran his fingers across Juudai's muscles. While they weren't as physically impressive as Johan's own were, Juudai on occasion _had_ shown the occasional flash of strength beyond the norm. There was no need to go spoiling their fun by breaking their toys, after all.

Juudai leaned in and kissed Johan softly. "We'll figure it out." There was nothing that they couldn't deal with together, after all, be it defending the world from invading beings of Light _or_ Darkness, or figuring out what to do to have the most fun together, in any kind of way. Juudai closed his eyes as the two of them both began to relax into sleep, and once again, thanked Yubel and all of his lucky stars for everything that was good in his life, including and especially Johan Andersen.

"Johan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you wear the suit next time?"

**The End**


End file.
